Into the Night
by dreamergirl2008
Summary: *Complete* The dance from episode 1.09. Tristan and Rory dance to Nickelback's song "Into the Night" and it has some surprising effects on both. Sorry for the small time warp, but I like the song and thought it fit. Trory
1. Into the Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Gilmore Girls" or "Into the Night" sung by Nickelback. _

_Author's Night: I had just finished a Gilmore Girls marathon when I listened to this song. I thought it would be a cool song to set a dance between Tristan and Rory to. I hope it turned out alright; it's my first song fic. Let me know what you think!_

Into The Night

Tristan Dugray leaned against the pillar as Rory Gilmore danced with her date. He towered over her slim frame, easily engulfing her with his gorilla arms. It infuriated Tristan to see the monkey wrapped around _his_ Mary. She simply had to admit the connection that caused her eyes to meet his every time she turned around. He already had.

When her eyes collided with his on the last turn of the dance, Tristan started determinedly towards the couple in the middle of the dance floor. Dean glared at him, wishing there was enough heat in his gaze to physically shorten this punk or at least knock his confidence down a peg or two.

"Mary, Bagboy." Tristan greeted. His eyes burned with hate as he stared at Dean. He directed his question at Rory, while keeping his eyes on the gorilla. "Mary, may I have this dance?"

Dean actually snarled before reaching a hand to wrap around Tristan's throat. A flare of anticipation lit in Tristan's eyes even as he readied himself to defend. Rory's hand stopped the action unexpectedly. Dean's shocked gaze swung to meet her pleading one.

"Please, this is my school and these are my classmates. I have to get along with them for another two and a half years. Just one dance, alright Dean?" Her words asked permission while her tone declared her intention to dance no matter his decision. Recognizing it, Dean growled, shrugged off her hand and left the dance floor. He leaned against the same pillar Tristan had been leaning against. The scene on the dance floor was the same except the male lead had changed.

Tristan bowed mockingly, hand extended, to Rory before the music started. "May I?"

Rory cut her eyes at him before she curtsied in the same mocking manner. "You may. Warning though, I can't dance anything but the most basic slow shuffle." She copied his smirk, certain that information would throw him off.

Grasping her hand, Tristan jerked her body into his as the sound of guitars filled the ballroom with an edgy, almost tango beat. His eyes burned with something other than hate as he locked his gaze on Rory's shocked one. Her mind had no problem recognizing the emotion flaring to life in her body and his eyes: desire. His smirk claimed his mouth as it left hers. "Don't worry, I can."

He began to move as the music poured out of the invisible speakers. He had his arm wrapped firmly around her back, pressing her breasts firmly to his chest. He kept her right arm firmly extended with his left as he pushed her back in time with the music. Her eyes remained helplessly locked on his as the words filtered through her mind.

"_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with her hands._

_And we sang A-oh-a oh-a oh-a _

_And voices rang like an angel singing_

_Saying A-oh-a oh-a oh-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night…"_

The words were replaced by the guitar and drums again. The heady sound gave Rory the courage to attempt to out-dance Tristan. She halted in at the edge of the dance floor, removed her left hand from his left shoulder and began to push him, almost flirtingly. The surprise in Tristan's eyes was quickly replaced with pleasure as he followed her lead. She released his right hand and gripped the edge of her skirt. Instead of a blue a-line dress that halted mid-calf, it was a floor-length red dress with a scooped back. He no longer wore a suit in her mind but a black silk shirt with billowing sleeves and halfway unbuttoned. She swished her skirt provocatively before turning in front of him and doing a quick cha-cha. He caught her and spun her back into his arms. Her back pressed into his chest as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, her eyes challenging him. He swayed backwards with her sinuously, never looking away from her while the words continued to flow around them.

"_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I _

_We forgot where were and we lost track of time and_

_We sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang A-oh-a oh-a oh-a _

_And voices rang like an angel singing_

_Saying A-oh-a oh-a oh-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night…"_

A laugh burst from Rory when Tristan spun her out then in again, ending with her facing him this time. Grinning, they pressed close to each other as they began to improvise a tango. His leg slid between 

hers as he stepped forward, the rasp of fabric on her legs setting off electrifying sensations throughout her body. In retaliation she slid her hand higher on his shoulder until she encountered his soft hair. She scraped her nails against his sensitive nape, smiling wickedly when he reflexively shivered. His eyes narrowed on her, giving her only one moment to worry before he dipped her deeply.

Rory laughed out loud and arched her neck until her hair brushed the floor. Tristan was captivated by the sheer joy on her face and swung her back into his arms. The music had already begun to die down when they simply stood in each other's arms, breathing heavy from more than the evening's exertions. A spark of something, quickly recognized by each other, flashed between them. Both had forgotten the boyfriend stranded on the other side of the room as they stared with hunger at the person opposite, but he was hurrying to remind them of his presence.

"Thanks for the dance." Rory laughed nervously. "It was more enjoyable than I thought it would be." Dean had stepped behind her in time to hear the last part of the remark. His already sky-high temper blew out of the galaxy. He grasped Rory's shoulder and pushed her behind him in his single-minded determination to reach Tristan. He failed to check his strength, however, and Rory stumbled from the power in his push. Tristan, whose eyes had yet to leave Rory, noticed. His mind snapped.

"Who do you think you ARE!?" he screamed, infuriated at Dean. He swung so hard and so fast his punch clipped Dean on the chin. He was down with no knowledge of getting there. Tristan stood over him, breathing hard with hands clenched. "I don't think you're welcome here, _Bagboy_. Leave now before you lose ambulatory control."

Tristan turned his back on Dean and grasped Rory's elbow. His hold and voice were firm even though his eyes were hard. "Will you wait for me at my car? I'll drive you home. I need to take care of _this_." The last word was bit out as he jerked his head to indicate where Dean laid on the floor. Rory 

glanced at him first, then at Dean. Nodding, she collected her coat and shoes before heading out into the snow. She needed to speak with Lorelai first anyway.

Tristan slowly let out a breath before he turned on his heel. He carefully strolled over to Dean and shoved his hands firmly into his suit pockets. "We have to talk. Follow me." Tristan headed towards a hallway, knowing Dean would come if only to try and take a swing at him. He also knew the entire school population would follow with the hopes of hearing the fight.

"What do you want, Rich Boy?" Dean snarled. He resisted the urge to rub his jaw. It throbbed like an all-nighter but he wouldn't give the snob the satisfaction.

"Rich Boy the best you've got? No wonder Rory attends here and you go to Stars Hollow High. You haven't finished evolving enough to grasp sophisticated insults. Speaking of Rory-"

"Leave her alone, she's mine." Dean growled. He stepped forward, certain that Tristan would follow up the claim with a disagreement, which would have to be followed up with a fight. Dean _really_ wanted a fight.

Tristan chuckled as he kept his hands firmly in his pockets. "No such luck, Beav. Rory is now mine, which she will realize soon if not now. That dance was the conclusion of a chemistry experiment that began when I walked into my class and found Rory. Neither you nor I deserve her, but we both want her. You had your chance with her. Now I want mine." Tristan again pivoted on his heel.

"You'll screw it up. You're a player and she hates you." Dean called to his retreating back. It irked him that Tristan wouldn't fight. It wasn't right to attack with the enemy's back turned. If the stupid prick would just _turn_…

"You _did_ screw it up, were obsessive, physically hurt Rory and now she can't stand _you._" Tristan shot back as he kept walking. He smirked when he heard the now familiar growl.

_Meanwhile, outside …_

"Yes, Mom, that's exactly what happened!" Rory exclaimed into her cell phone. She had just finished re-telling the night's events for her mother, who was in shock.

"I can't believe you actually danced and did not major harm." Lorelai murmured before focusing on the main issue at hand. "But, Babe, Dean was always so nice! I mean, yeah, he was a little overbearing … and obsessive … and jealous… never mind, I just convinced myself of his deserving the status as your ex. But _Bible Boy _as your new boyfriend?! Rory, that's going to take some getting used to."

Rory leaned against Tristan's Shelby Cobra as she continued to listen to her mom's worries about Tristan. She was so immersed in the conversation she didn't notice Tristan until he was standing next to her and handing her a cup of hot apple cider from inside the ballroom. She smiled her thanks before she sipped the spicy liquid.

"Mom?" Rory interrupted. "Do you want me to just bring him home to you?" Tristan's eyebrows rose when Rory glanced at him then chuckled.

"Yes, he's standing next to me." His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Rory laughed harder. He looked worried.

"Here you go Mom." Rory handed him the phone, grinning widely. "My mom wants to talk to you." She continued sipping on her apple cider as Tristan glanced askance at the phone before hesitantly putting it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Is this Tristan?" Lorelai asked loudly.

" Yes ma'am, I'm Tristan…"

What? Ma'am? Have you not heard the gossip about me having a baby (who happens to be Rory by the way) when I was sixteen? I do not qualify for _ma'am_ yet, thank you. One point deducted." Lorelai snobbily informed him.

" I'm sorry, I meant no offense. The _ma'am_ and _sir_ have been drilled in me by my parents. I always fall back on polite mannerisms when I'm scared witless…" he grinned as he listened to Lorelai laugh heartily.

"I appreciate honesty. Half a point added."

"Only half?"

"You implied I was older," she reminded him, "and I'm a woman. That's a big no-no. Now," on the other end of the phone Lorelai shifted until she was comfortable. "I want you to answer my questions simply with a 'yes' or a 'no.' I'm sure you've already figured out my daughter is supremely smart, a strange byproduct for my offspring, so I don't want her to know what I'm asking you, kapeesh?"

"Yes."

"Smart boy. Okay, first question: do you respect my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

Here Tristan hesitated. He was unfamiliar with love other than its existence as a word girls seemed to treasure. When it came to emotions, he only knew he hoped that this crazy and delightful 

feeling he had towards Rory was love. "I can't answer that yet. I haven't had any experience with the true thing yet."

"God, you are almost _too_ smart." Lorelai sounded disgruntled that he had passed the easiest question. His honesty had come through on it as well. "Next question: do you intend to ask me for permission to date her?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to pursue her if I say no?"

"Yes."

Lorelai swore softly. Honesty again. She was a sucker for honest kids. She perked up as she thought of a _really_ hard question to answer honestly when speaking with the mother of a potential girlfriend. "Do you want to take my daughter to bed?"

"Yes." Even though he managed to keep his voice under control, Tristan couldn't control the slight blush that fired beneath his skin. He hoped Rory would attribute it to the weather. Snow had started falling again.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Did you seriously just answer that?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "You are really hung up on her, aren't you?"

He glanced at Rory and caught her gaze. "Yes." The word came out almost like a caress and Rory suddenly found her empty cup more interesting. Tristan smiled and swiped a hand over her hair, knocking off the snow that had collected there.

"Bring her home to me now and we'll talk logistics." Lorelai ordered.

"Logistics?"

"How you're going to get her to go out with you, duh! Goodness, you just lost that half a point for not knowing how to deal with women."

"Name one man who can understand women and you can take away another half a point. Fail to do so and give me two points." Tristan challenged. Lorelai chuckled.

"Mel Gibson and …" she swore again before hanging up the phone. Tristan laughed himself as he closed the phone and handed it back to Rory. She gazed questioningly at him.

"Come on, I have orders to take you home." Tristan leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance. I didn't have a chance to say that before." Rory blushed as she climbed into the passenger seat. The motor roared to life and they drove off into the night.

_Author's Note: I've had this story and _From this Moment On_ in my head for so long. I finally decided to sit down and write them. I intended for _From this Moment_ on to be a one-shot. After reviewing this story, skip to my other story and tell me if I should continue. I definitely will continue this one, even though I had thought it would be a short fic. Please review Thanks!_


	2. If Only For One Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything "Gilmore Girls."_

_Author's Note: A reviewer pointed out to me the different release dates on "Into the Night" and episode 1.09. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I guess I'll just have to claim creative liberty. If it happens again, I'm just using a good song or at least one that seems to fit. Let me know what you think!_

**If Only For One Night**

Tristan watched as the lights of the school faded in his rearview mirror, leaving the passing streetlights to illuminate the figure beside him. He glanced over at her, trying to convince himself she was with him. He was only able to make out her classic profile, a pleasing sight to be sure, but he found himself wishing he could read what was running through her mind.

"We have to talk before you meet my mother." She announced suddenly as she turned to face him. Her face was cast more deep into the shadows and Rory seemed to take refuge in it. Tristan began to pray hard.

"All right, do you want me to stop somewhere?" Stay pleasant, Tristan thought.

Rory shook her head. "No, we have about thirty minutes before we get to my house. We should be able to flesh this out now." She shifted in her seat and remained facing him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tristan asked, feeling his nerves start to tense up. He didn't want to lose her but he knew dreams wishes didn't come true unless Walt Disney was the director.

"What are we?" Rory asked. Tristan glanced at her as he rounded a curve. He wished he could see her face so he could read it.

"What do mean? As in, what is our relationship?" Tristan questioned carefully. He'd have to go carefully or he might end up hanging himself with the rope she'd give him.

"Yes. I didn't officially break up with Dean, you do realize that right?" Tristan stared at her in shock.

"You don't want to still go out with that beanstalk do you? Come on, Rory, he can't control himself around you!"

"And you can?" The question lanced through his heart but he understood the origins of it. He had acted like a jerk to her for so long she didn't know what else to expect.

"Yes! I have more respect for you and your body than I do for myself! I can't promise to never lose my temper, but I will control it and never let it hurt you." Tristan made a sound of disgust. "Do you really think I would do something like that, Mary?" He glanced over and his frustration grew when he still only saw her face in shadows. Her eyes gleamed when they passed a streetlamp.

"I don't think so. You've shown that you can be kind and understanding. There are times when your temper reminds me of a four-year old. But that's something we can work on." Rory glanced briefly out the window before asking almost off-handedly, "Am I just another conquest for you?"

Spying a turn-off ahead, Tristan quickly pulled in and turned off the car. He flipped on the interior lights and faced Rory. "I think we need to see each other when we're dealing with this crazy accusation of yours." He was furious and hurt.

"Despite everything I've said and done, you refuse to believe that someone like me could fall for you?" Rory looked stunned. "I admit, I thought if I got the new girl among my groupies, it would boost my rep. But I stopped thinking that after we kissed at Madeleine's party. I had started this chase hoping to run you down and make you fall for me, but I got caught I my own trap." He confessed. He grasped her hand tightly in his. "I became your friend even though every time you entered the room, I wanted to 

have the right to proclaim 'mine'. Whenever we had a conversation that didn't involve me being a jerk or you being obtuse, I had such a feeling of ecstasy it was all I could do not to celebrate."

He pressed his lips fervently to the back of her hand and stared hard into her eyes. "I am pledged to you and I want you to realize just how serious I am about it. I want at least one night, with you."

"Now wait-" Rory began hotly but he continued anyway.

"I didn't mean that sexually. I meant one night where we act as a couple. I want to have that at least, and I think I deserve it for the control I've exercised all this time." His eyes were firm on hers, trying to will her into agreeing with him.

Rory's gaze held his but eventually fell before his. "Fine, tonight we'll be a couple. But only so I can see if you mean what you say." She hastened to explain when he looked triumphant. Tristan struggled to keep his expression under control before again kissing her hand, this time on her palm. His lips lingered there caressingly, sending a shiver of delight up Rory's arms. His eyes glinted wickedly but it was the only acknowledgment of her awareness. He replaced her hand in her lap and pulled back onto the road. The rest of the ride was completed in a comfortable silence.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of her house. "You were serious about the rooster." Tristan exclaimed for the tenth time.

"Yes, I was. But that's not the only slightly wacky thing you're going to have to deal with." Rory motioned towards the front door where Lorelai stood bouncing on the balls of her feet, barely restraining her excitement.

"She must have come up with some very embarrassing questions for you, or she already hired the hit man." Rory concluded as she began to lead him up the walkway. His hand kept her beside him. "She doesn't bite often," Rory teased as she stared up into his serious eyes.

"I'll be completely honest with her," Tristan promised, "no matter what she asks." He slid an arm around her shoulders but kept his gaze locked on hers. "Remember, if only for one night, we are a couple."

"If only for one night," Rory agreed. She smiled happily. "But we might still have a few more nights to come." She brushed a soft kiss across his smiling lips in reassurance. As one they headed to face an eager Lorelai.

_Author's Note: A small cliffhanger, but I wanted their relationship to come together in three stage: 1__st__ would be the acknowledgement of their desire for each other. 2__nd__ would be them laying the foundation of the relationship. 3__rd__ will come next! Please review!_


	3. One Night With You Forever

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. This will be my last installment for this story unless something else comes to my mind. Let me know what you think! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Luther Vandross or Gilmore Girls._

**One Night With You… Forever**

_Recap from previous chapter:_

"_She must have come up with some very embarrassing questions for you, or she already hired the hit man." Rory concluded as she began to lead him up the walkway. His hand kept her beside him. "She doesn't bite often," Rory teased as she stared up into his serious eyes._

_"I'll be completely honest with her," Tristan promised, "no matter what she asks." He slid an arm around her shoulders but kept his gaze locked on hers. "Remember, if only for one night, we are a couple."_

_"If only for one night," Rory agreed. She smiled happily. "But we might still have a few more nights to come." She brushed a soft kiss across his smiling lips in reassurance. As one they headed to face an eager Lorelai._

"It's about time you got here, I was about to explode. And who would have cleaned up my body parts?" Lorelai complained as she led the two teenagers into the kitchen. "I have all my questions ready, so Rory, disappear." She crossed her arms and bobbed her head like on "I Dream of Jeanie" at her daughter but she simply filled a cup with coffee.

"No, I have a right to be here. This is going to affect my life, why shouldn't I be here?"

"Um, because I'm going to play the mean scary mom who hates all boys that come onto her daughter?" Lorelai grinned at Tristan, who shifted nervously in his chair. "See? I've already got the look down. Now, please let me have my fun?"

Rory shook her head and grinned. "Mom, you've only had to try and intimidate one boy. Why are you talking in plural? Besides, the technique you used isn't any good. Dean was still willing to go out with me."

"Yeah, so I refined my technique after talking to Luke. He gave me some pointers on what to look for in a boy's responses to see if he's untrustworthy." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "He wanted to do the inquisition but I insisted on doing it myself."

"Thank you for that." Rory looked both relieved and pleased, that Luke would care so much about her and her protection. "Now, I'll be the good cop and you be the bad cop." Lorelai pouted.

"Fine, but I won't refrain from asking the embarrassing questions." She warned.

"Go ahead, I think I want to know what the answers are myself."

Lorelai straightened in her chair as she leaned towards Tristan. Her voice was serious but her eyes twinkled as proof of her enjoyment. "Now, tell me of the first day you met my daughter. What was your first impression of her?"

Tristan smiled wistfully as he remembered. "It was English class and I was late because I had been visiting my grandfather in the hospital. He'd had a heart attack and I'd been with him. I walked in and handed my pass to the teacher, not really looking forward to the day because I knew I'd be worrying about my grandfather." He looked embarrassed at admitting the vulnerability and hastened to add, "I just didn't want him to be alone. He was always nice to me when I was little." He stumbled to a halt and returned to his story.

"I went to walk to my seat and saw Rory. She seemed pure and … clean. Dark hair against pale skin always gives off a vulnerable look." He brushed his hand over Rory's hair and smiled. "I decided to pursue her then."

"Pursue her? Like an animal or a conquest?" Tristan flinched at the word but he held onto his promise to be honest.

"At the time, yes. Like I told Rory earlier, I thought having her among my groupies would add to my rep. But I found that each time she shot me down, I respected her more and wanted her more. Yet the wanting changed too. I didn't want her to be like the other girls. I wanted her to be different, true and honest to herself and what she believes in. Then…" he trailed off.

"Go on, I'll let you know when you've hung yourself." Lorelai refilled her coffee cup and sat back down. "I've been nice so far, don't make me get ugly." She wrinkled her nose and motioned for him to continue.

"Then I acted like a jerk to her. I guess I didn't know how to handle a girl who didn't fall into my arms after some mild flirting. I reverted to second grade." He laughed deprecatingly as he tugged on Rory's hair. "Tease the girl mercilessly and she'll admit her undying devotion to you." Lorelai smiled as she saw his own devotion to her daughter. But the answers he was giving were too sweet for her to stop and she needed more information.

"So that's why you took another girl to the dance? You were juvenilely hoping to make Rory jealous?" Tristan nodded.

"I thought that it would work, but I was the one who was jealous." He looked at Rory and smiled again. "I was staring at you two the entire time until I got the chance to dance with you. I didn't want to miss it and now I'm glad I took the chance."

"Me too," Rory whispered. Tristan tightened his hand on hers.

"Wait, I'm not done with my questions." Lorelai whined. "you can go off into your lover world in a moment… maybe. Now, Tristan, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He stared at her.

"Well, I hope to date her. After she officially breaks up with Bagboy- er, Dean."

"What? Rory, you didn't break up with him?"

Rory shrugged. "We left kind of fast after the almost-fight. There wasn't an opportunity. I'll do it soon, though."

"Tomorrow sounds good." Tristan offered. Rory laughed but Lorelai still looked stricken.

"Rory, he might come over here, thinking to try and straighten it all out, tonight."

"And? I know what I want now. The only thing being straightened out will be his misconception that I'll go out with him again."

"But he'll find Tristan here." Lorelai was trying to get a point across to her innocent daughter.

"He shouldn't be surprised. I told him I intended to take my chance with her." Tristan assured her. Lorelai gave him a look that said, loudly and clearly, that he was dense.

"But he'll want to fight. And you'll have to fight, because he'll injure my daughter's feelings and I can't have that, nor can I fight. Then, when you two fight, you'll break my house apart. And _that_ my innocent children, is what I cannot bear. You have to make certain to take him outside when he comes."

"You talk about him coming as if it were a foregone conclusion. He may not." Even as Rory said this, the doorbell rang and Dean's voice could be heard.

"Rory! Come on, let's talk about this! I'm sorry about what happened at the dance, but we should try and sort this out. Tell me what I need to do to fix this." Rory sighed and stood up to get the door. Lorelai motioned her back down.

"Let me get the door, I'll act as mediator. That way I can pretend two guys are fighting over me instead of my beautiful daughter." Tristan smiled uncertainly as Lorelai headed to the door. She swung it open and leaned nonchalantly against it. She smiled at Dean.

"Hi Dean. You looking for Rory?"

"Um, yeah. Is she here? She left the dance with someone and I just want to try and straighten something out." He shuffled his feet as Lorelai stared him down. "There was a mistake," he began but stopped when he saw Tristan with his arm around Rory. His eyes flashed. "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him in." Lorelai spoke firmly. Dean turned to her in disbelief. She met his stare. "He treats her respectfully." _Unlike you._ The words weren't spoken but they reverberated through the air.

"Dean, I think we should break up." Rory's voice was clear in the cold night air. Stunned twice, Dean stared at her.

"What? But, we just got together!"

"Yeah, but I think it was too soon." Flabbergasted, Dean waved a hand at Tristan.

"Then what do you call hooking up with him?"

Tristan stepped forward on this. "Decided." His voice was hard. "She is not going to be seeing you anymore, Bagboy, so just walk away." Furious at his impotence, Dean began yelling at Rory.

"I never liked you! I still treated you well even when the town told me you were too good for me! I acted like I enjoyed the movie nights and the ridiculous conversations you and your wacko mother have. You're an idiot! You were a hot body in a new town and I'm glad I don't have to spend any more time with either of you! So go ahead and waste your time with this prick. Just like your mother, you little-" a loud crack against his cheek snapped his head to the side. In shock, Dean lifted his hand and touched his stinging cheek. He looked down at the furious brunette.

"Say anything you want about me, but never say one bad word against my mother." Her eyes glittered fiercely as she stood protectively in front of her mother. Despite her stance, Tristan easily moved her aside as he stood in front of her. He met Dean's glare squarely.

"If you say one word against either Lorelai or Rory, you will regret it for as long as you live, which won't be long. Leave now and don't bother coming back." He read Dean's intention in his eyes before it happened, which explained the speed of what happened next. He grabbed Dean's arm, twisted it high on his back and tossed him into a high snow bank. Feet spread, fists clenched and adrenaline running through his veins, Tristan waited for him to gain his feet again.

"Come on, try again. I won't be so nice. I don't like people hurting women, or anything of mine. And you've just done both." Dean shook his head in confusion before stumbling away, humiliated and defeated. Tristan fought back the rush of disappointment before wrapping Rory in his arms. He met Lorelai's gaze over her head.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, for that scene if it bothered you. He just rubs me the wrong way." Lorelai lifted an eyebrow and propped a hand on her hip.

"I don't mind, except now you've just erased the need to ask any more questions. You might have to buy me some high class coffee and a couple dozen brownies to make up for it." She tapped a fingernail thoughtfully before asking, "anything you can think of, Rory, for him to do as penance?"

Peering up over Tristan's arm, Rory suggested, "buy the food for movie night?"

"Good idea. That too," she told Tristan imperiously before sweeping majestically into the house. "Don't stay out too late, children, I want to hear the story of the dance again." She closed the door behind her but Rory saw the blinds twitch almost immediately after. She smiled and leaned into Tristan's embrace.

Holding Rory tightly to him, he pressed his cheek against her hair. He smiled softly as the scent of her shampoo wafted into his nostrils. "About that conversation in the car earlier…" he began.

"Hmm?" Rory sighed contently as she snuggled against his shoulder.

"You said we'd be a couple for one night until you found out if I mean what I say. Do you believe now?" She leaned against his arms and met his eyes. She smiled and his heart stopped.

"Yes, but you still have to officially ask me." Now her heart stopped as he smiled.

"Fine." He knelt right there, in the snow, and took both hands in his. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you. I've desired you since I first met you and I've loved for almost as long." She laughed nervously as this and his smile increased. "Will you be mine and I'll be yours?"

"Yes." He whooped exuberantly and swept her into her arms. With the snow falling on their heads, he kissed her feverishly, forgetting the avid spy in the front windows. Fortunately, Rory was more responsible and pulled back momentarily to murmur, "Mom's watching."

Gradually lessening the mind-numbing kiss, Tristan finally set her back on her feet but refused to remove her completely from his grip. He kept her hand in his as he led her back to the porch. Lorelai came to the door, crossed her arms and tried to pretend as if her heart hadn't melted after seeing the look of adoration and love Tristan gave Rory. "She's not marrying until she graduates from college and travels for ten years."

"How about after she graduates college, then we'll travel married together?" Tristan shot back. Rory laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How about we get through high school first?" Her heart turned over when Tristan turned his glorious eyes on her. Just before he kissed her again, he whispered, "Piece of cake."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updates. I hope you like this final installment of Into the Night. Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
